The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The disclosed technology relates generally to decreasing the bit- and/or symbol-error rate of wired or wireless communications systems when one or more interfering transmitters (or users) degrade the quality of a received signal. In an embodiment, the disclosed technology relates to detection and decoding techniques for reducing the error rate and/or computational complexity of a wireless communications receiver.
The interference channel, e.g., the K-user interference channel, is one of the most widely used and practically relevant communications channel models. The interference channel may model transmitters and receivers that communicate in the presence of non-Gaussian interference and/or additive non-Gaussian noise.
The interference channel may be used to model a wide variety of deployments of commercial interest. For example, the interference channel may be used to model a cellular system where base stations and mobile stations do not coordinate, or only partially coordinate, their transmissions. Additionally or alternatively, the interference channel may be used to model transmissions and leakage in a digital subscriber line (DSL) modem downlink where no real-time coordination exists among modems or among customer premise equipment.